sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blue Blur: Sonic Generations Original Soundtrack
Blue Blur: Sonic Generatios Original Soundtrack - Jest to potrójny album soundtrack płyta zarówno dla konsol jak i wersji Nintendo 3DS z Sonic Generations. Album został wydany w dniu 11 stycznia 2012 roku i został opublikowany przez Wave Master Entertainment. Ścieżka dźwiękowa zawiera zarówno muzykę do konsoli głównej i wersji 3DS z Sonic Generations; pierwsza płyta poświęcona jest muzyce scenicznej wersji konsoli, druga płyta do muzyki wersji 3DS, a trzecia płyta do utworów, które brały udział w dwóch wersjach, a także do tematów przewodnich bossów do poszczególnych wersji konsoli. Ścieżka dźwiękowa nie zawiera żadnej premii muzyki prezentowanej do odblokowania w grze. Lista utworów Płyta 1 # Title # Green Hill: Act 1 # Green Hill: Act 2 - Normal # Green Hill: Act 2 - Fast # Chemical Plant: Act 1 # Chemical Plant: Act 2 # Sky Sanctuary: Act 1 # Sky Sanctuary: Act 2 - Normal # Sky Sanctuary: Act 2 - Fast # Run Through the Speed Highway - Cash Cash RMX / Speed Highway: Act 1 # Run Through the Speed Highway / Speed Highway: Act 2 # Going Down - Cash Cash vs. Jun Senoue RMX / Speed Highway: Act 2 - Skyscraper Downhill # Escape from the City - Cash Cash RMX / City Escape: Act 1 # Escape from the City - Blue Blur RMX / City Escape: Act 2 # Mad Convoy Race/ City Escape: Act 2 - GUN Convoy Battle # Seaside Hill: Act 1 # Seaside Hill: Act 2 # Crisis City: Act 1 # Crisis City: Act 2 # Rooftop Run: Act 1 # Rooftop Run: Act 2 # Planet Wisp: Color Power / Pink Spikes # Planet Wisp: Act 1 # Planet Wisp: Color Power / Orange Rocket # Planet Wisp: Act 2 # End Roll Medley ver.1 Płyta 2 # Title (Short ver.) # Casino Night: Act 1 # Casino Night: Act 2 # Mushroom Hill: Act 1 # Mushroom Hill: Act 2 # Blue Azure World / Emerald Hill: Act 1 # Windy and Ripply / Emerald Hill: Act 2 # Vengeance is Mine - Cash Cash RMX / Radical Highway: Act 1 # Vengeance is Mine - Circuit Freq RMX / Radical Highway: Act 2 # Back 2 Back - Digital Remakin' Track / 2-10. Water Palace: Act 1 # Back 2 Back - Cash Cash RMX / Water Palace: Act 2 # Tropical Resort - Color Power / Red Burst # Tropical Resort: Act 1 # Tropical Resort - Color Power /Cyan Laser # Tropical Resort: Act 2 # Boss Battle: Big Arms # Supporting Me.../Boss Battle: Biolizard # Boss Battle: Egg Emperor # Special Stage # End Roll Medley ver.2 # Super Sonic Racing - Cash Cash vs. Jun Senoue RMX/Challenge/Mission 1 # Challenge/Mission 2 # Challenge/Mission 3 # Challenge/Mission 4 # Challenge/Mission 5 Płyta 3 # Title Demo # Rival Battle: Metal Sonic # Rival Battle: Metal Sonic (US ver.) # For True Story - Circuit Freq RMX / Rival Battle: Shadow the Hedgehog # Live & Learn (Short ver.) / Rival Battle: Shadow the Hedgehog - Sonic Attack # All Hail Shadow (Short ver.) / Rival Battle: Shadow the Hedgehog - Shadow Attack # Rival Battle: Silver the Hedgehog # Boss Battle: Death Egg Robot # Open Your Heart - Crush 40 vs. Circuit Freq RMX / Boss Battle: Perfect Chaos Pt-I # Perfect Chaos Revival! / Boss Battle: Perfect Chaos Pt-II # Boss Battle: Egg Dragoon # Boss Battle: Time Eater ver.1 # Boss Battle: Time Eater ver.2 # Boss Battle: Time Eater - Final Attack # White Space Medley # Menu 1 # Menu 2 # Jingle: Invincible ver.1 # Jingle: Invincible ver.2 # Jingle: Timer # Jingle: Act Clear # Jingle: Result ver.1 # Jingle: Result ver.2 # Jingle: Game Over # Skill: Precious Time/Ring Time # Skill: Time Break # Skill Shop # Collection Room # Gallery # Cutscene 1 # Cutscene 2 # Cutscene 3 # Cutscene 4 # Cutscene 5 # Cutscene 6 # Cutscene 7 # Cutscene 8 # Cutscene 9 # Cutscene 10 Zobacz też * Sonic Generations Official Soundtrack Ciekawostka * Kilka utworów zawiera różnice między ich odpowiednikami w grze - na przykład, remix Blue Blur z Escape from the City ma dodatkowe wokale nie słyszalne w wersji gry. Kategoria:Soundtracki Kategoria:Albumy Kategoria:Sonic Generations